A Time to Remember
by Drrrraco Malfoy Potter
Summary: Percy awakes on a moving bus...with his memory. Except he's been on that bus before, to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Even worse, Percy is still shifting through time, encountering his past, present and future. The only connection is a man in black robes, and the only way to return is to fix the future and stop both camps from destroying the demigod legacy, and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya there people. How's the life. Thanks soo much guys. You're support and ideas via reviews means a lot to me, and remember, nothing here belongs to me! All to Mr. Rockin' Riordan. Buh bye, R &R If you like it!**

* * *

When I woke up, the world was spinning around. Or you know, that's what it felt like. That, and like Hephaestus was slamming a glorified 24 karat gold hammer against my forehead just for the heck of it.

"Great." I muttered, "I wonder which god I'm entertaining today."

Someone next to me shifted. "What was that, Percy?"

"Nothing." I tried to shrug off the pain, my brain working hard to recognize the voice that had spoken...it was familiar...yeah, but-my entire insides froze as I raised my eyes to look at...Grover.

It was then that I became aware of three things. The first one was that I was sitting on the seat of a moving bus. Secondly, I was a whole lot shorter, and thirdly, I was going to give whoever was responsible for this a prank war with the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins. I scrambled out of the bus seat-or tried to, anyways. I had forgotten Grover was only an inch shorter than I was. I stared at him. "Grover-what in Hades?"

He stiffened. "What? You said Harry, right? What in Harry? That's a dangerous thing to say, never say Harry, he might be listening, SORRY HARRY!" he shouted, earning some stares.

Despite the gravity of the situation, I couldn't stop a laugh at how paranoid he was. I took a quick inventory, my breathing shallow as the force of the truth hit me in the face like a hammer (It felt that way). My eyes met Mrs. Dodd's, or, Alecto. "Grover," I warned, "I-" The bus hit a rocky patch, and a spasm of pain rushed through my brain, making me grimace. Each bump felt like slamming my head against a mountain in the Himalayas, only I had left my stomach on Long Island and it was bouncing all the way to Nepal. In this case, my seat. The bus came to a lurching halt, and the pain subsided. I realized Grover was shaking me.

"Percy, are you okay? That was scary. You should see the nurse. No really, I'm serious. Are you sure you're okay? Percy, Percy say something!"

I breathed a couple of times, ignoring the dull ache. "Grover, I'm fine." No sooner had the words left my tongue that I realized how wrong I was.

* * *

"You _sure_ you're okay, right? Gods, if something happens again, Mr. D will _murder_ me." Grover muttered the last part, but I still caught it. The Metropolitan Museum of Art had statues all around, but I was only concentrating on faces in the crowd. Or one face in particular. The face of a Fury.

"Percy, you need to see the nurse." Grover insisted.

"The only person I need to see is who is responsible for this... _joke_." I snapped, "Stop it Grover, I know you're faking. Where's Annabeth? Is she gone? Just tell me." Grover looked away, and I immediately felt guilty. But when he turned back at me, he looked scared.

"Grover, I'm sorry. Look, just stop, ok? If this is some stupid trick, at least put Annabeth in it. Tell whatever stupid, worthless, filthy immortal that's in charge of this to go-"

The next part included many cuss words that would totally get censored in a kid's book...and would most likely have me be facing a lawsuit if I even labeled this _teens_.

Grover gulped. "You should _really_ go lie down. I-I don't even know anyone named Annabeth."I knew he was lying. I was about to tell him everything, but I winced. The pounding in my head had increased. I sat down, suddenly dizzy, and rubbed my temples.

But…

"Yeah...yeah, maybe I'll go see Chi-I mean Mr. Brunner. Tell him I'm not feeling to great. Probably stress."

"I'll come with you. I don't want anything happening-"

"No-no, Grover, sorry. I just...need some time to relax."

Grover nodded so hard his Rasta cap almost came off, and he scrambled to put it back on. Then, just for the laughs, I whispered, "Nice horns you're growing there." before running off, leaving him confused.

I was on my way to Chiron's office when I groaned. Out of the corner of my eye, Nancy Bobofit and her little gang stepped out from a wall in front of Grover. She laughed, and dumped the contents of her lunch on his head. He whimpered. Nancy shoved him into a wall. "Can't I get a moment's peace?" I muttered, before racing back to help him.

Nancy took one look at me and smirked. "What do you want? Grover's using you, you know? Making the big kids do all the work. Not that anyone _isn't_ big compared to _him_."

I glared at Nancy...for a second. Something in my brain clicked. I had faced Kronos, Gaea, and even the wrath of a girlfriend, and here was a mortal, twelve-year-old bully who thought she owned me. Then I did something even _I_ didn't expect. I walked up to her, met her eye-to eye, and laughed in her face.

She looked confused, then quickly masked her emotions. "What are _you_ laughing at, freak? Oh wait, I know! You've looked in a mirror."

Grover gulped. "Umm...Percy's not feeling that great. Just-"

"Is there something going on here I should know about?" A sharp voice cut through the air like a knife through play-doh. I reached into my pocket and cursed in ancient Greek. Mrs. Dodds turned her head to me curiously. I didn't have Riptide. I was defenseless.

"Nancy was bullying Grover, miss. I was just standing up for him."

Mrs. Dodds pursed her lips. "Bullying, hmmm? Grover, are you alright? Is this true?"

Grover nodded while Nancy stared daggers at me.

"Bullying at Yancy! Well, I never would have believed it. Nancy, report to Mr. Brunner."

I stared. What was going on?

"Percy, I'd like some insight on this. Follow me." Aaaand, there it was.

"Wait!" I called. Mrs. Dodds turned around. "I left my...pen...cil...in C-Mr. Brunner's class. Would you mind if I run and get it? I'll be right back." Mrs. Dodds began to say something, but I cut her off. "Great, thanks!"

I raced to Chiron's office, hoping he would be there. It was my only chance. I knocked on his door like crazy. "Mr. Brunner! Please, help me! It's urgent!"

The door clicked on the word _help_. I was staring face-to-face with Chiron, in human form, holding Riptide in pen form. His kind eyes met my crazed ones. "Percy?"

"Chiron, I have no time to explain, but Mrs. Dodds is a Fu-I mean, Kindly One and she thinks I've taken Zeus's bolt but I haven't and she's about to attack me, but I'm not twelve years old, I'm seventeen and I've already lived this!"

Riptide the Pen clattered to the floor as he stared at me in shock. Taking a deep breath, he made the old sign for warding off evil and raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "A gesture isn't going to ward her off."

I picked Riptide from the floor. He shook his head. "Who-what? Explain."

I took a breath. "I-M Annabeth for me. No-wait, she doesn't know me yet. Never mind. Thalia? Darn. Mom? Great, I'm resorting to my mother for help!"

"Slow down. From the beginning. How did you get here?" Chiron suggested.

"Ok. My name is Perseus Jackson, and one day my mom, Sally Jackson, and my dad, Poseidon, were getting real cuddly, so my dad-"

"Farther, please. Please."

"Ok. I woke up this morning, and-Augh!" A burst of pain shot at my head, and I pressed both palms against the bridge of my nose. My ears rung, and the world spun, making me feel like I was about to throw up. I vaguely remember trying to scream, but the pain was overwhelming. When it finally passed, Chiron was shaking me. He looked more serious than I had ever seen him. After a couple minutes of shuddering breaths, I began to retell my story.

"I woke up, and everything hurt like that. I was on a bus, and Grover was there-"

"You remember him?"

"My memory hasn't been wiped." I raised an eyebrow. "Been there, done that. Anyways, I'm not twelve. I'm seventeen, and everything's okay now because Kronos and Gaea are gone and the Romans are there and Nico is okay...and Annabeth…" my voice broke. "You have to believe me, please. She's waiting, and all I need is Riptide. I've used it for five years, please Chiron!" my voice sounded childish, even to me.

"Tell me everything after, all right?" said Chiron.

I nodded and snatched up the pen.

* * *

Mrs. Dodds was waiting. I scowled, feeling my hands close around Riptide. "We're doing this again, eh Mrs. Dodds?"

She smiled. "Yes, I suppose we are. But tell me, why is now different?"

"Because I don't have it."

Mrs. Dodds laughed. "Confess and you will feel _much_ less pain." her face was lengthening, wings sprouting from her back.

"I didn't take the bolt, but I know who did."

"It was YOU!" Alecto flew at me, talons and all. I whipped out Riptide and sliced her in half, watching the dust settle. I blew it away and pocketed Riptide. Huh. Not as scary as I remember it.

Chiron had been watching. His jaw was set, eyes unreadable. "Young man, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! So many likes/follows! PLEASE review, it totally helps. Also, forgot to mention this is a collab, doing it with two other people-one will be writing chapters regularly, while one is just going to be randomly doing them. Also, whoever knows the name of Annabeth's stepmom, please leave it in the comments. Thanks!**

* * *

Chiron had that face on where he was about to whip out some ninja-style horsey moves and blast a monster to bits. For a while, I was afraid he would—only he thought I was the monster. But, apparently, living in a world where centaurs even exist is proof that almost anything is possible. So, he grudgingly believed me, and that is the story of how I got out of that alive.

Grover didn't believe me either. But instead of thinking I was a monster, he began to mutter about which child of the god I could be, naming a few from Dionysus, (I'm not going crazy, Grover!) to Hypnos. (Hey! Even I'm not that lazy!)

Grover's other suggestion was to take me to Camp Half-Blood at the end of term, but I shoved that down. I was not going through all of that again.

Chiron decided to contact my mother, and they agreed on taking me to Camp immediately. And even though we were in such a dire situation, my heart leapt at the prospect of seeing Annabeth again.

Of course we had to fill out a ton of paperwork about why I was leaving school, blah blah blah, but my mom said that I was a child of "special needs" and had signed me up for a homeschooling program. Honestly, they were glad to see me go.

And just for the fun of it, right as we were walking through the door, I shouted through the halls that Mr. Nicoll was an old sot. And for the moment, as the rain pummeled down on my jacket, I got this warm, bubbly feeling inside. Everything was okay. My mom was here, I was heading towards camp, and for the first time in my demigod adventures, an army of monsters wasn't hunting me down.

...right?

* * *

 **Hey guys, I changed the chapter a lot. Earlier, Percy tries to contact Rachel, but my little collab friend hadn't read the storyboard when they wrote it. So...we agreed to change it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ IMPORTANT STUF**

 **Hey guys,** ** _IIIII'm_** **back with another chapter of Time to Remember. Ack! So so sorry I forgot to update. For the record, I think Marcus, (Markus, Mark, whatever) said it was on hiatus.**

 **AHEM so YES MARCUS this is "collab friend", and I've been VERY BUSY so stop sending me reminders. So...News flash, Marcus writes waayyyy (and I mean waaayyyyy) faster than I do, since it's summer...we don't talk as much.**

 **So without help, there was this whole thing where I didn't have access, and blah blah blah here. BTW officially OFF HIATUS.**

 **(A/N IMPORTANT STUFF UP THERE...READ)** As I watched Yancy Academy vanish into the horizon, I became aware that the thundering rain had begun to pound down on our car. Grover bleated nervously, and Chiron, who was sitting in the front seat in wheelchair form, glanced up at the gray clouds and frowned. Lighting crashed about twenty feet away from us, and the car swerved, trying to get a grip on the slipping road. My mind flashed towards the night with the minotaur, and a blaze of panic gripped me.

"Percy, are you okay? You look kind of pale." Grover's voice jolted me out of blind memories. His wide, brown eyes looked me up and down. "It's just a storm, it's okay."

"Grover, I already know what's going on. You don't have to soften it down for me," I snapped with a little more bitterness than necessary. Grover looked hurt, and I sighed, staring out the window again, watching thunder boom in the clouds. The rain was more like hail as it pounded on our windshield, and I knew that somewhere, Zeus was fighting my dad...possibly to the death.

And somewhere out there was Thalia Grace, eternal maiden.

And somewhere out there was Nico di Angelo, forever mourning his sister

And somewhere out there was Annabeth Chase, who knew Percy Jackson's name. Who had kissed him under the water and punched him in the gut and gotten in trouble with him.

"Percy...are you sure you're okay?" Grover's nervous bleat wrenched me from my imagination for the second time.

My head snapped back as the car turned and I winced."Yeah."

"You're crying."

Grover was right, as always. Tears were burning my face, and I turned away quickly, wiping them off. "I-I snapped my neck back, that's all. And...I just...really wish I had certain people in my life right about now." I kept my eyes focused on the rain as I spoke, not wanting him to see my eyes watering.

"Who?"

I took a breath. "Let's just say that they've taken a dagger for me. Literally. It was a poison dagger...into her arm...right at my Achilles heel." I coughed, trying to cover up the fact that my voice broke.

Grover mouthed the word 'her' and turned away.

Lightning flashed again, and the car swerved. The wheels spun on the wet ground, grabbing frantically for friction. Grover slammed into me as my mom frantically pressed the brake, the car drifting. If I hadn't been scared for my life, I probably would have shouted "WHOOPEE!" I heard Mr. Brunner shouting something, the car spinning wildly, and Grover praying to the god of crashes.

The tires squealed. Everything went into slo-mo. The wet fields outside swirled, and my brain copied it.

But something happened.

Through the swamp outside, I choked as my eyes focused on a man, about 6"1', It was dark, and I couldn't see his face, or any of his clothes. But he looked up, straight at me, and vanished. Not poofed, exactly, but more like glitched out, like a Star Wars hologram.

The Camaro shuddered to a creaking halt, and I sat, frozen, in my seat, my mind desperately grasping for an explanation. "Who-did you-Grover, did you see that?"

Grover was panting, his eyes wide. "See what? IS THERE A MONSTER CHASING US!?"

"I'm...not sure. There was a guy there, tall, and he just vanished. Right there-no, there-"

Chiron lay a hand on my shoulder, staring out at the empty fields. "Percy, there is no man. It's just your imagination."

"No, he's there. He's using the mist, or-"

"Percy. No one is there."

"No-Grover, tell him-"

"I-I didn't-."

"Grover. Grover, this-this-" I grabbed his shoulders, shaking them wildly, "Oh, ho ho, this has happened. It's happened before, you know it. Come on." Anger washed over me. "Come on! Anyone! What is wrong with everyone!"

I knew I was crazy. I knew it, weirdly I didn't care. I could feel somewhere that something...something was going to happen, and I laughed like...well, crazy. I looked at my hands, which were shivering and shaking. It felt like my insides were evaporating, like pixels dissipating on a computer. I vaguely felt a hand on my shoulder and a girl's voice in my ear. "Percy," it said, "Percy, stop."

It merged with Chiron's, but he was saying...I couldn't tell. I had so many voices in my head, surrounding me. Annabeth, Chiron, and, weirdly, Will Solace. And then, straight out of a cartoon, I collapsed in Grover's arms.

 **So, Mark will be updating soon, we promise. Peace out.**

 **Collab_Friend**

 **(Their reaction to what I made them sign-out as:**

 **What the frickin heck you've goddamned branded me mark please don't say you're actually putting that in the thing**

 **Me: Whaaaaaaaaat? Noooo….)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyooooo, I'm not Mark, nope. I'm better! (Don't tell him) This is my first chapter so far, so yahhh... So, I'm the scary writer apparently. Yeah I come to your house and eat your mortal souls for breakfast...I'm kidding. Well, mostly :) But Percy is still the lovable dorky 12-year-old here, that hasn't changed…**

 **Or has it? (Mwahahaha)**

 **Also, chapters are now being dedicated, (that was a thing they decided to do once I wrote my first chapter) and we've together decided THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Books Lover1003...Thanku.**

* * *

I was sure of three things. The first was that I wasn't in the car, the second was that I wasn't evaporating anymore, and the third was that my mouth tasted vaguely of chocolate chip cookies.

I sat up, gasping for breath, and hands forced me back down. "Woah, Percy! Thank Zeus you're awake! Oh-um-oh gods...here, eat this, and...Oh gods...someone get Will. And-and probably Annabeth, too."

My eyes opened to see a dirt-stained lemon tart in my hand that looked like it fell off the climbing wall a couple times, and a dirt-stained, lemon-haired member of the Apollo cabin that also...well, you get the point.

The boy motioned for someone else to come, his eyes larger than a harpy's appetite (And that's saying something). My vision was too groggy to see who was there until the blonde mop of hair named Will Solace came up into my face.

Will nodded, shining a light in my eyes. "Percy? Percy, can you hear me."

I shielded my eyes and nodded, sitting up, and once more wondering why I had been picked from the ballot of _Daily Skull-Hammering: Demigod Edition._

He stopped, grabbing my shoulder. "Are you okay? No side effe...what?"

I was staring at him. I was staring at Will Solace's fifteen-year-old face.

 _Fifteen years old. Present times._

"Yeah," I muttered. "Just a little disoriented, that's all. I'm okay. Don't you have other people to…" I trailed off, staring at the ten people who'd gathered around in ten seconds and were staring. "Wait. What happened?" I self-consciously looked at my hands, wondering if they'd start growing fur or something.

Will took a breath. "You've, um, been really sick. Like really sick. You've been out for a couple days, and...um...we're glad you're awake, Percy." he nodded his head, clapping me on the back.

"And?"

"Yesterday, well, there was-"

The door to the infirmary opened, and I couldn't suppress my smile as Annabeth stood in the doorway, staring at the crowd of people around me. She walked over, and I laughed as she helped me up.

"Don't you _dare_ do that again, Seaweed Brain." her voice was familiar, and it rushed me with warmth, proving better medicine then any nectar or ambrosia. I let Annabeth support most of my weight, and headed towards the door.

Will crossed his arms to object, and I shrugged. "I feel fine. I'm okay. You have other people to treat." It was a lie, but I had to get away from everyone, even if it meant feeling like I'd just been run over by a pack of hellhounds.

Will turned away, his lips pressed tight. Nico wrapped his arm against the older boy's shoulders, and the two shared a quick kiss before Will rushed off to another patient, leaving Nico with a smile on his face as he watched him work.

Once we were out of earshot, I looked back. "How's Will doing? He looks like...has he gotten _any_ sleep?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not really. But Nico's always with him, so he's happy most of the time. The-the war was hard on everyone, and a lot of people were Leo-I mean, lost."

The sun was setting when we arrived at the lake, casting golden-red ripples on the horizon. The the waves swallowed our footprints on the sand and the salty air made my eyes water, but for some reason my heart was beating much faster than normal.

Annabeth was staring thoughtfully out into the sky, seemingly unbothered by the sun. I sat in the sand, and she joined me, our hands intertwined unconsciously.

"So," I began, clearing my throat, only to notice Annabeth's warm smile had faded, and she had turned away, the backlight casting shadows on her face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It was-you scared me, Percy. I can't lose anyone else, not after..."

I rested my head on her shoulder. "You won't. Don't worry. I won't get sick again. Well, nothing life-threatening. Probably. It's a definite-no, more of a maybe."

"It's not that, it's...did you have any, well, did you see anything different?"

I paused halfway through drawing a dragon-ified Mr. D, and felt a chill go down my back as I smiled, determined not to show my heart had sped up for a different reason. "Um...different how?"

"Like...dreams. Or, godly visions, or demigod stuff. Like the dreams you had about Kronos. Or Gaea. Things that might come true."

I kept drawing, watching Dionysus the Derped Dragon (DDD) turn into Dionysus the Derped Dragon Being Destroyed By A Wave. "Nothing that...that might come true. Actually, nothing at all. I didn't dream. Why?" I didn't know why I was lying, or if Annabeth could tell, but I did it anyways.

"The past two days, the-"

"Hold on." A horrible idea was blossoming in my head, a crazy, insane theory. "When, exactly, did I come to camp the first time? Was it, oh, I don't know, at the beginning of the summer, right? Or was it before that, maybe."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Just answer the question."

"At...the beginning of the summer. Same as you came every year after that. Well, mostly."

I kicked some sand with my foot, confirming the death of the DDD. "So just to recap, time travel isn't real?"

Annabeth mouthed the words _time travel_. "Is this about the dreams? Tell me anything. It's all important."

"What's going on? Why is this so-hold on, is that-" I stared over Annabeth's shoulder at frizzy red hair and a splatter-paint shirt running towards us. "Why is Rachel here?"

Without waiting for an answer, I scrambled off the sand, staggering without anyone to support me. The ground spun, and halfway through, I realized I wouldn't make it all the way. I leaned against a table, my face beading with sweat. I closed my eyes, waiting for the throbbing pain to go away, but at the same time…

It was the exact same feeling as waking up on that bus to the Metropolitan Museum.

All too familiar.

Annabeth was already next to me. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Really!" I added, seeing her expression, "Just got...dizzy for a second. Must be the, um..." I trailed off awkwardly, looking away, the spots in my eyes flashing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel had arrived, and had sat down on the opposite site of Annabeth. "Percy, you're really pale. You practically collapsed on the table."

I shook my head. "Gods, I'm fine. What're you doing here anyways? Had a-another, um...another, um-"

"Hunch? Yeah. Something to do with the Empire State Building. And, uh, _you_ , actually. You and the Empire State."

Annabeth sighed. "Will and I tried to tell you, but-"

I squeezed my eyes shut, my hands cupped against the bridge of my nose, my face screwed up in pain. "So, is there anything-" I winced. "Anything that, um...um…augh..."

Annabeth's brow was creased, her hand on my shoulder. "Percy, you're not okay. We should-"

I slammed my hand on the table, making both of them jump. "I'm fine! I'm-I'm fine, okay? I don't want to go back. It's okay. Stop worrying." Something was wrong, and I knew it. My face felt hot, and everything was too loud, too bright, too _much_ for my senses to take it.

A shockingly cool sensation somewhere on my forehead made me pull away, and somehow I ended up with my head against the table. "Oh gods, he's burning. Rachel, get-Rachel. Rachel!" Annabeth's voice was uncharacteristically panicky, and I could hear her yelling something, but I couldn't make out what. From the corner of my eye I could see Rachel staring at me intently, unblinkingly, frozen, looking like she was about to pass out.

It was a race, sort of, seeing who could stay conscious for longest.

I lost, and Rachel won spectacularly with a gasp of breath and a fleeting wisp of green, securing that her glowing lime eyes were the last thing I remembered.

* * *

 **Ouch. I'm deeply sorry for this chapter. This feels like a blow to my writing style. But, alas, 'twas my turn. *sighs and hides under mountains of Rick Riordan books***

 **But don't worry, Percy's not in the future yet.**

 **...Ooops.**

 **Spoiler alert :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to Beaker47. Last chapter was written by...huh. We need a name for you.**

* * *

 _Out of three sons of the sea that now live_

 _One will walk, one will kill, two will give._

 _To retrieve those imprisoned by two demigods_

 _Past the ends of the earth will two more be lost._

 _To return where the mind is the one price to pay,_

 _Where even the dead have barely a say,_

 _Where the only thing ever to pass inside_

 _Has no wish to live, but to always survive,_

 _But tread very lightly, as time will be wise_

 _A single mistake will secure your demise._

"Demise," I repeated, pretending to think it over, "Huh, what do you know? The Oracle _doesn't_ have a sense of humor."

Annabeth glared red-hot daggers at me. "If it has to be within fifty feet of you, I wonder why."

Nico shook his head. "Stop."

There was a moment of silence at the ping-pong table as all eyes turned to Nico, who bit his lip, obviously debating what he was going to say. "I...I haven't been at camp long enough to know what the Oracle does and doesn't do, but-"

Cecil Markowitz groaned, slumping in his spinny chair, kicking the table to make himself go faster as he talked. "Every. Single. Time. I'lll say this _once_ , Death-Breath. Green smoke is _perfectly_ nor-"

"Hey!" Will snapped, "I happen to like his death breath. Well-wait, that's not what I...um…" his face was so red, it reminded me of Tyson's rainbow ponies. "Your death breath is-I mean-not that it's th-just...go ahead..."

Nico raised a single eyebrow. "What I meant to say is...I've heard prophecies. They kill people, right? Heck, I _know_ they kill people. I've _talked_ to people they've killed. So...why is this one warning us instead of...well, securing our demise like every other prophecy? Something's off."

The door flew open, and everyone turned their attention towards Reyna, Frank, Jason, Hazel, and the other eight or ten people who came in the room. Cecil stopped spinning. Reyna glanced at the shocked faces, then cleared her throat, straightening her praetor's cape, and sat down at the end of the table.

Even I was a little uncomfortable, and not just because the room was more crowded. This was the first time the Romans from Camp Jupiter had joined us. Reyna's eyes were steel, her chin raised, and her demeanor unimpressed by the amount of cheese dust gathered on the sacred spinny-chair table. Sadly, it _was_ the best a room of ADHD demigods could do.

Jason nodded his head at me. "Percy. You're looking better."

"Jason. You still look like Superman."

Frank stepped forward, stumbling over his purple cape and saving Jason from an answer. "We're all here for a reason, and that's to discuss, well…" Instead of finishing, he took a breath. " _De tribus filiis maris qui nunc vivunt, ambulabunt unum, unum, autem, occidere duo dabo-"_

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it." the retort came from either Connor or Travis. Both were flicking cheese puffs at the stuffed jaguar head Mr. D kept on display, which was snarling and desperately licking orange powder off its nose.

"I think Nico's right." Hazel cut in, standing next to Frank.

"Of _course_ you think Nico's right." Ben Park from the Alastor cabin sat in the only non-spinny chair in the room, arms crossed, spiky red hair concealed behind a hat. "Nico's always right, isn't he? Why do we have to listen to the _main_ demigods? What exactly even makes them that?" he turned towards the Romans. "For all we know, the prophecy could be about one of us, _your Highnesses."_

There were several shouts of, "Yeah!" even from some of the Romans. I had an overpowering urge to start yelling, but I caught sight of Ben with his oh-so-smug face and pushed it down. Instead, I grabbed Annabeth.

"Who's idea was it to have the child of the god of family frickin feuds at an _Olympian demigod meeting_?'"

Annabeth sighed. "We're all one, big, happy family, aren't we." She raised her voice. "Benjamin, shut up. Everyone else, snap out of it. We-"

"It's just BEN. Not Benjamin. If you can't even be bothered to remember my-"

"We have a bigger problem at hand. That problem is a shortage of 'sons of the sea'. As far as we know, Percy is the only living son of Poseidon."

Frank's eyes were calculating, an idea forming behind them. "Doesn't it just say 'sons of the sea'. Not _half-bloods_. Unless...is your Oracle different? Because it could be... _any_ of Neptune's-or Poseidon's-children."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it. The prophecy says that two _demigods_ will be...um...lost. Assuming it's a _demigod_ quest..."

There was silence, until an eight-year old from the Hephaestus cabin shuffled his feet. "Lost. That could just mean...not be able to find their way back right? Everything could turn out fine. Not…"

One of the Ares demigods knelt down to face the boy eye-to eye. "You're new. What's your name?" he asked, in the kindest tone I'd ever heard an Ares kid use.

"Harley."

His lip curled into a snarl. "Well, Harley, that is some of the most naive, wishful, and stupid thinking I've ever heard in my life." He spun around, facing Rachel, who glared at him. "I'm sure the Oracle is _always_ thinking about making it all turn out just peachy, _isn't she_?"

Rachel turned red.

A bout of snickering circled around, but Harley kept glaring defiantly at the Ares kid. Jason swept his hand across the table, pushing cups and cards out of the way. "Stop arguing! We are one connected team. We work like machine parts, or we should. We _shouldn't_ be breaking apart, or roughing eachother up. Focus, work together, make a plan, or we'll never get where we want to be."

There was a buzz of grudging agreement, and everyone settled down. I could tell from Reyna's suppressed smile that Jason had given this speech many times as praetor, and that it gave results.

Jason continued."Normally, there's at least a direction we have to go in, or some sort of clue as to how we start off. Maybe even just how many people go. So what can we find?"

Connor Stoll sighed. "Besides a math error, not much."

"Math error?"

"Three sons of the sea. Three. Than it's one, one, and two. So...not three."

Katie smirked. "Congragulations, Connor, you can finally do addition. I think what Jason meant is whether there's anything _important_ we can-"

One of the Romans spoke up, exasperated. "There's nothing on where to go, as 'past the ends of the earth' isn't very useful unless-"

"It could mean space!" One of the kids from Aphrodite jumped in. "Maybe we should go to space. It could be there."

One of his friends snorted. "Don't be stupid. We're not going to space."

"What _else_ is past the earth?"

There was silence as everyone was thinking, the tense silence pressing on our ears as a room of godly children were dumbstruck by a single question.

"The Underworld." Nico had spoken up again. Some of the demigods shifted in their seat as if they disagreed.

"It's...not exactly anywhere on the earth because it's _underneath_ the earth." he explained, the shadows beneath his eyes growing with every word, and the light in them shining much brighter. "And it makes sense. _Where even the dead have barely a say,"_ Nico recited, getting more excited than ever. " _Where the only thing ever to pass inside has no wish to live, but to always survive..._ what else could it be?"

Clarisse cleared her throat, standing up. "What, they have to go to the Underworld _again?"_

If I could use one word to describe everyone's face as they stared at Clarisse, it would have been, _Duh!_

To everyone's surprise, it was Chiron who shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm with Miss La Rue. Going to the Underworld is suffice to say, a bad idea." he turned to me. "Especially now, especially you."

My eyes caught movement from outside the window. I shifted in my chair, trying to get a better look.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "You can't! It's a prophecy. Percy, tell him that-Percy?"

I nodded and said something intelligent like "Uh duh."

A man came into view, and I gasped audibly, my head spinning. He was tall, maybe six feet, with neck-length black hair to match his black clothes, and the darkest eyes I'd ever seen.

I'd seen him once before, in what I'd thought was a dream.

Now, I wasn't so sure.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't tell whose voice it was, whether it was Chiron or Annabeth. I didn't care. I was floating, disintegrating into little pieces. My whole body felt like it was evaporating, my molecules drifting apart. Again. Good Zeus, someone must _really_ hate me.

"Percy!"

I tried to respond, but my tongue wouldn't answer. My vision went foggy.

"Oh my gods...look!" It was Nico. He was pointing outside the window where I had seen...well...I don't know. All the other campers turned to look, but it was too late. The man in black was gone.

So was I.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Review, it helps a lot! BTW, This is Markus right here. Also, if you want, put whose writing you like the best. Candidates are:**

 **Markus Bond**

 **Collab_Friend**

 **HuhWeNeedANameForYou**


	6. Chapter 6 (revised)

**Heyyyy so we're not gonna say who is writing these chapters anymore. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Death Fury. Thanks, dude!**

* * *

I'd love to say my first thought was something heroic, or even just some demigod instinct to jump up and start thinking about where I was. Maybe even, _ohmygodsitwasn'tadream,_ or just _holyzeusAGAIN!?_

Instead, it was _Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww._

It was justified. My head felt like it had become Mrs. O' Leary's favorite chew toy overnight. I breathed hard, rubbing the bridge of my nose and waiting for it to pass. It did, and I opened my eyes, finally, the pain reduced to a dull throb, and rolled over in...a bed?

My second thought was a very hesitant _...Calypso?_ and my heart leapt. Then it kicked itself for leaping as I caught a flash of blonde hair next to me shifting. "Percy?" it murmured, sitting up, and I had to stop myself staring.

Annabeth was taller, her chopped blonde hair falling now at shoulder-length. Her gray eyes shone, and she flashed me a sly smile before pulling me out of bed. Annabeth snatched her dagger from the nightstand and grabbed my arm. "Come on, Seaweed Brain!"

Her smile was so dazzling, I almost went along, but shook my head. "Annabeth-what-hold on. I don't remember how-"

She laughed. "Me neither. Last night...wow. College is over. We can-"

I pulled away, sitting back on the bed. I suddenly realized I was shirtless, and glanced around the room looking for clothes. It seemed like we were in a dorm room, with green walls and various cushions. "No, you don't understand. I just got here. I was at camp, and then-"

Annabeth's smile faded. "Percy, if this is some sick joke, a graduation prank or something, it's not funny. You know about camp."

My head spun. "Graduation-? No-no! Look, Annabeth, you don't understand. This is gonna sound really crazy, but we need to get to camp, and-and talk to Rachel or Jason-"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Annabeth pushed me full-force with both arms, and my head exploded with pain as it hit the wall. My vision went white for a second, and I clutched my forehead, gasping. I grimaced, opening my eyes again. "I'm sorry! Where the heck is Jason anyways? Chiron? I need to see them!" I looked up, surprised to see tears in Annabeth's eyes, her face reflecting off the mirror.

The mirror.

I stared at myself, taking in everything. My shoulders were broader, my hair longer, and...my chest and arms were covered in scars. And...oh gods, my arm...the Roman marks, signifying my connection to camp Jupiter, were gone. The skin looked like it had burned off burns, leaving a bright red scab where they used to be. And on my face, a scar on my left cheek, three inches long.

Annabeth had mentioned graduation. We were both twenty-one, then.

I sat back down, next to Annabeth and breathed out slowly. Twenty-one.

What in Hades could have happened to change so much?

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I'm trying to understand. This is gonna be completely crazy, but…" I took a breath, rubbing her shoulder. "I've been...somehow thrown through time. Past, present and future, and I have no idea what's happening. You have to help me."

Annabeth looked at me, trying to decide whether I was truly pranking her, or whether she'd thrown me against the wall too hard. "Shut up. Wanting to talk to-wanting to go to-" she seemed unable to get the words out, like they hurt too much to say. "Percy, what's going on?"

"I just told you. Annabeth, please. What happened after Chiron said we couldn't go to the Underworld? Remember? After the second Giant war."

"Chiron." The name seemed unfamiliar on her tongue, as if she hadn't used it in a long time. "I don't know what you're...when did he…nothing like that happened after the second Giant war. After that, Apollo-"

"Oh gods, I forgot!" I groaned, "That wasn't in this timeline. Instead…" I stopped, pacing the room, muttering to myself. "What happened? What went wrong? What could have possibly-"

Annabeth was staring at me like she was seriously worried for my mental health, and if I'm being honest, I was pretty worried for it too. I sat on the edge of the bed, but sideways, so I was facing Annabeth. She had her legs dangling over the edge of the blankets, hands on her lap. I turned her towards me. "Do you believe me?"

She was staring at me, analyzing every bit of my face suspiciously. "I think _you_ believe you."

"Do you trust me?"

Annabeth turned away. I pulled her back. "Hey, hey. Look at me. Focus, Wise Girl." It felt like something I'd done before, like my body just made familiar sounds and movements that my brain didn't exactly know.

Annabeth nodded, jumping off the bed and sitting on one of the cushions. I joined her, comforted by her head leaning on my shoulder. "I-I need you to tell me exactly what happened," I murmured, but she shook her head.

"No. Look, I don't know what's going on with you-"

"Annabeth."

"No!"

"Once you hear it, you'll know I'm not making it up!"

I could see her hesitating, and I jumped. "A couple days ago, I woke up on a bus. Before I came to camp, I was at a place called Yancy Academy, and we took a trip to some museum. Now, normally what happened was I was attacked by a Kindly One. But...I'd been on that bus before."

I didn't know how much time had passed when I'd finished, but I could see from Annabeth's expression that she didn't exactly think it was a prank anymore. I took a breath. "Your turn."

She shook her head, and I sat up suddenly. "You still don't believe me!?"

"No, I do, it's just...I…"

"Please, Annabeth."

She closed her eyes for a minute, until something inside her steeled up and she nodded. "Yeah. Ok. After the Giant War, the Greeks and the…" she paused, as if trying to remember something she'd blocked out a long time ago. "Romans. Greeks and Romans. We had war games. Just for fun, right? But after, we found, um, Jake Mason. He was-he was in the grass. Four arrows in his back."

I'd never seen her like this. Scared. Shaken. Even...a little broken.

"The Greeks blamed...blamed the Romans for the games, saying they used it as a distraction, the Romans blamed the Greeks, and...Percy, it was so much worse than anything that should have happened."

" _What_ happened?"

"You remember how both camps were on the verge of civil war during the Giant war?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"Yes."

"This time, there was no Athena Parthenos to stop it. There was war. It was...it was you and Jason as captains, leading armies upon armies of demigods to kill. Reyna and a small group of Roman demigods banded with Nyssa, you know, from Hephaestus, and they rounded a group of twenty or so demigods and stayed hidden throughout the war. I guess they knew it was a lost cause.

I remember...no one was part of your family anymore. The only thing you had in common with your enemy was...was that you both hated the other side. That's how it was. Everyone became someone else there. Piper, she-she joined the Romans. And then...Harley tried to follow. He was one of the first to be killed because of it."

I choked. "Harley from the Hephaestus cabin? He's so young. Who would..."

"Clarisse and Piper got into a fight. Killed each other. And then...Connor Stoll and Grover."

"What was-"

"He was trying to negotiate between the two sides, and he had the nature spirits on his side for peace. One of the Romans decided he didn't want some stupid faun to-" her voice broke, and I suddenly realized how hard this was. Annabeth had shut this out for so long, and here I was asking her to come back to probably one of the hardest times of her life. But before I could say anything, she took a breath, and continued.

"Will Solace, um-"

"Will is dead? But Nico-"

"No, he's...alive. In a coma. He was injured by a bomb in the infirmary. Never woke up. Nico is...always with him, just in case."

 _Just in case._ "Anyone else?"

"Hazel and Rachel. After Rachel was dead, we got a new Oracle, but she's missing, with-"

"Rachel and Hazel...wait, new Oracle? Who is it?"

"Calypso." Annabeth was looking straight at me.

"Calypso? _How_? I thought she was still in Ogygia, you know. Never to return."

"She and Leo-"

"Leo...Leo's alive? With-ok. Wow. He-" I took a breath, shaking my head. "Um, keep going."

"Leo and Calypso are...missing. And Chiron, too. Jason...Jason fell off Mount Olympus. No one found his body."

"Did he really fall?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "No. You...He was in, um, in _what was left_ of Zeus's throne, and you took out Riptide, and...well...after that, Reyna took charge again. Now, out of everyone, there's maybe…" she paused, as if she new the number but couldn't bring herself to say it, as if it was just hitting her for the first time.

"How many."

She shook her head. "Sixty demigods in all."

The words hung in silence as Annabeth covered her mouth in shock, tears rolling down her face. "Oh gods. We killed ourselves."

* * *

 **It's great to be back! Thanks so much for the reviews we got. Please review, guys! Seriously you have no idea how much it speeds up the process. You're awesome.**

 **BTW, shout-out to Random Person. Your review made me laugh so hard XD**


	7. THIS is a real chapter

**Hey guys! Nice to be here again. This chapter is being dedicated to Poseidon114! Also, shout-out to anyone who can name fifteen half-bloods from PJO, HoO, or ToA. (no Romans, and no looking it up, and Daedalus doesn't count!)**

To say that the Camp Half-Blood in 20(17? 18? I can't keep track of this stuff) was the same as Camp Half Blood in 2014 was like saying my mom's old DVD player was as good as Zeus's HD 10,000k 95 x 140 flat-screen Cinemark X-D Olympian theater.

The cabins were wrecks, the Big House seemed to have collapsed on itself, and the many statues of the gods looked like they had been crushed by a huge hammer, possibly the same one hammering at my skull the day I woke up. The infirmary had been blown to smithereens, and in several cabins had graffiti on them, things like _Greek deiloi_ and _Goodbye Percy Jackson._ The door of the Big House had several drawings of SPQR with interlinking lightning bolts and something written below, but with my dyslexia it looked like _Ajosg Nraec, nos Jof uertpit, Stompyuls._.

I'd prefer Cinemark X-D too.

Annabeth seemed to hear my thoughts, because she read it aloud. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, heir to Olympus."

I ran my hand over Jason's name, my fingers making their way across the bolts. "Why does it say _heir to Olympus_? What happened to the gods, and why was _he_ the heir?" Annabeth put her fingers on mine. "That was Camp Jupiter's symbol. Camp Half-Blood...well, we were...that." I followed her finger, and my eyes rested on an orange flag with a black pegasus and a faceless rider, enveloped in circles of water. Underneath(In Greek, so I had no trouble reading it), was _Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, heir to Olympus._

" _I_ was the heir to Olympus too? Wow, it's a stupid decision to make me heir of the TV remote, much less a godly...mountain thingy."

Despite the situation, Annabeth cracked smiled. She hesitated, then kissed me. For a second I kissed back, overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth in this dark, dark, world.

I broke away, blushing like crazy, and she laughed. I had a feeling I hadn't made her truly laugh in a while. As I grinned, Annabeth came even closer, smiling. "Something's different, Percy. You...you're like a kid. Well, _more_ like a kid."

"I _am_ a kid, that's why I'm here, Wise Girl."

For a moment her smile faltered, and the sadness returned to her eyes. I put my hand on her chin, lifting it up and gently making her look into my eyes. "Hey, what's up?"

Annabeth laughed softly, just for a second. "You...haven't called me Wise Girl in a long time, um...Seaweed Brain."

"Don't forget about the ever-popular Kelp Head."

"The name's not wrong. I mean...you've gotta be maybe 88 percent kelp. Like, at _least_."

I gasped. "Did you-did you-"

Her face fell. "Oh gods, Percy, I'm so sor-"

"Did Annabeth Chase just...make a joke? Noooooooooo! The world is coming to an eennnnnnnd!"

She elbowed me in the ribs, and I groaned and sank to the ground in mock pain. "AAUGH! The fabric of everything is become undone! You...you've doomed us all with your suddenly change in personality from the dullest demigod!"

"Oh please."

"The boring bookworm! The miserable mortal! The bothersome braniac!"

"You pathetic plebeian."

I sat up, raising my eyebrows. "Ooooh. Nice."

It happened in a flash. Staring up at Annabeth's face, her features changed. It was like a hologram, flickering in and out. Twenty-year-old Annabeth, to seventeen-year-old, to twelve-year-old. Accompanied by it was a high-pitched ringing in my ears, and I groaned, my vision blurring.

And then it was gone, and I was left grasping Annabeth's shoulder, dizzy, my heart beating fast. I coughed, and she turned to me and seemed to notice what had just happened. "Oh my gods, Percy! Ok, come on. Oh gods. What-"

I must have looked way worse than I felt, because she was staring at me like she'd just seen a ghost. "I don't know," I groaned, "It just hit me."

"Right as-that can't be a coincidence."

"Right as what?"

She pointed, and I squinted. A puff of smoke was rising from the beach, like a tree had caught on fire or something. "Didn't you feel it? It was...like an earthquake. Something crash-landed. But you-"

"I looked at you, and you….changed. You were seventeen, then you were twelve, and…" I rubbed the bridge of my nose, grimacing. "I'm-I'm okay now."

Another tree erupted into flames, and Annabeth glanced at the beach nervously, biting her lower lip. She put my arm around her, and I leaned on her as we headed towards the beach. We walked in silence, and it wasn't long until we were stepping in sand instead of dirt.

I sat down at the edge. As soon as the water rushed over me, I felt better. Standing up, I followed Annabeth's gaze towards the smoke. Her eyes seemed to be studying the puffs, and after a while, she gasped. "It's a smoke signal. There's someone there."

As if on cue, a shout rang from the trees, and immediately the clearing erupted in flames. Exchanging a panicked look, Annabeth and I started sprinting towards the fire. We stopped twenty feet from the burning beach, our eyes stinging from the smoke.

"Hang on! Come on, hang on!" The shout came from inside the burning flames. Stopping, I took a deep breath, and the ocean bent to my will. A wave washed over the beach, extinguishing the fire nearly immediately. And among the ashes and smoke, I could make out three distinct figures. A Latino teenager holding a girl around his age in his arms. The third was washed up on the beach, and it was _not_ human. It looked like a dragon, but metal, and silver. I gasped. Leo set her down, and Annabeth ran up to him and hugged him.

"Leo!" she cried, probably crushing his ribs, "We thought you were dead."

Leo nodded miserably. "I can't stay dead for too long. The problem is, once _she_ dies, I'm not sure how to bring her back." He pointed to the girl he'd brought off the dragon, though I hadn't taken my eyes off of her at all. Even Annabeth gasped.

Lying curled on the grass, shivering despite the waves of heat, was Calypso.

* * *

Turns out, half-silver dragons are a modern thing. Even Annabeth hadn't seen Siltus yet, although Leo was pretty distraught about the whole Calypso thing. He had changed. I hadn't seen him smile, not once, his hair was close-cropped and brushed, and though his clothes were still stained with grease, he wore a simple red polo and ripped jeans.

We had finally settled down, put out the fire, and we were in the infirmary when Leo motioned to a table for us to sit down.

"Two days ago," he said, wringing his hands nervously, "We were in South Africa, looking at some of the mines underground and...and searching for more precious metals for Siltus. We were...pretty deep. A couple miles down, maybe. She," he motioned to Calypso, "said, you know, she wasn't feeling great, she was tired, dizzy, cold, headaches...mostly headaches...so I got her some nectar. Thought it was just the altitude, 'cause it didn't help that much. It got worse, but she pretended to be doing fine. Thought I wouldn't notice. Then while we were underground, she started doing the whole spouting-green-mist thing that...Oracles do."

I did a double take. "She...gave you a prophecy?"

He nodded gravely. "Something about the sons of the sea, killing, and very colorful vocabulary. Never heard the Oracle use _demise_ before."

I almost choked. " _Out of three sons of the sea that now live, one will walk, one will kill, two will give, to retrieve those imprisoned by two demigods, past the ends of the earth will two more be lost."_

Leo stood up. "Oh my gods... _To return where the mind is the one price to pay, where even the dead have barely a say, where the only thing ever to pass inside, has no wish to live, but to always survive."_

The two of us stared at Calypso, and in unison, finished the prophecy. " _But tread very lightly, as time will be wise, a single mistake will secure your demise."_

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Can I join in on your little club?"

Leo shook his head. "How did you know that?"

"Long story. Keep going."

"Um...After _that_ happened, she was fine...for maybe an hour. We had gotten out of the mines when she told me her head hurt, and I was pretty worried. Must have been really bad if she'd actually told me something was wrong. I barely had the chance to respond before she collapsed...and wouldn't wake up. Tried everything. Force-feeding her nectar and ambrosia, almost did CPR, but…" he motioned towards the cot, "She's breathing. Kind of hard. Finally, I hopped on Fe-Siltus, and came to the one place where I thought I could find a son of the sea. We crash-landed on the beach, and Siltus sort of set fire to everything by accident."

Leo sighed, running his hand through his cropped hair. "Halfway here, she _sort of_ woke up, but...I don't know if something happened when the spirit took hold, because-"

"I doubt that's what happened," Annabeth jumped in, "Otherwise there would be symptoms early on-"

As if on cue, Calypso's eyes shot open, and she started breathing rapidly. Leo jumped out of his chair, and was by her side in an instant. "Oh gods, not again! Hold on, sunshine, I'm...I'm...I'm gonna fix it."

Calypso's eyes were wild, but as I watched, they started changing. Shifting from brown to green, her fingers held tight over her ears. "They're back...they're back, the voices. Make them stop _, Make them stop!_ " she pleaded, "Leo, please! _Please!_ "

Leo's eyes were almost as desperate as hers, as he squeezed her hand gently. "I wish I could, sunshine," he murmured, almost lost in thought. "Believe me, I wish I could."

* * *

 **Ok, this has kinda turned towards the angsty side, I know, I know. But angst is awesome, and I have SUCH GOOD PLANS for this story. This is one of the MOST important chapters, and as a Caleo shipper, I had to make it angsty. :P Next one won't be as bad probably...cuz I won't be writing it...**

 **Yup, I'm the ANGST writer...**

 **Again, shout-out to anyone who can name 15 demigods! P'M or review your answer. I'll update when I have around 30 reviews!**


End file.
